Recuerdos en el tiempo
by Genee
Summary: Daisuke no recuerda nada. Daisuke está derrotado. Daisuke sueña con una sonrisa sin rostro. Daisuke pierde los sentidos. Un cielo rojo, sábanas amarillas en un hotel, lluvia que traen compañía a la soledad y Miyako. [Daiyako] [Concurso especial: Tercer Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8]
_._

 _Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia participa en el "Concurso especial: Tercer Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8"_

 **Acertencia** : leer bajo su propio riesgo. Nada salió como lo imaginé.

.

 **Recuerdos en el tiempo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No entendía qué sucedía. No. Nada acababa de suceder. No. Todo hubo sucedido. ¿Por qué? _Maldita sea, ¿_ por qué a ellos? Las manos delante de sus ojos temblaban movida por los miedos, con el color rojo embadurnado sobre los guantes. El fétido aroma como a hierro podrido se metía hasta sus fosas nasales, aumentando la respiración, único sonido en aquél desierto, con un sol embravecido que quemaba hasta los huesos. No. No era sangre lo que goteaba desde sus manos. No podia ser. ¿Acaso...? Demonios, no. No era un asesino. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido?

—Veemon —Sus ojos dieron con el cuerpo tendido del digimon a poco menos de medio metro lejos del suyo, aquellos ojos abiertos habían perdido todo rastro de brillo, de vida.

Definitivamente no era un asesino, alguien más era el responsable del liquido vital que emanaban sus heridas abiertas, tambien causante del dolor en la carne viva y de que Veemon no respondiera a su voz.

Daisuke enloqueció. De rodillas en el suelo se agarró con desespero la cabeza, pegó un grito ensordecedor al cielo pintado del mismo color agónico que se derramaba desde sus manos temblorosas. La frente tocó la arena caliente, lágrimas cayeron, se arraigaba en sus entrañas la aflicción de una perdida. ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué?

—Veemon... —Llamó por segunda vez, la voz le tiritó. Estaba siendo consciente de que susurraba—. Veemon-Veemon. —Levantó la mirada, gateó torpemente, cayó sin fuerzas al suelo. Perdía la cordura, era incapaz de tocarlo, de sentir el frío de su cuerpo inerte. Entraba en un estado de negacón absoluto—. ¡VEEMON! —Desespero, palabra que lo definía en aquél momento donde el alma se le desgarraba en un grito estentóreo.

Los latidos de su corazón, arrítmicos. Noventa y nueve, cien, ciento tres, ciento diez palpitaciones por minuto y aumentando. El latido retumbando como si golpearan un bombo una y otra vez cerca de los tímpanos del muy desquiciado. Gemía como único medio de desahogo, haló de sus cabellos, pensando en los posibles escenarios que lo llevaron hasta ese lugar. Maldiciendo su perdida. ¿Por qué estaba solo? ¿Por qué nadie lo ayudaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo hubo pasado? ¿Nadie lo recordaba?

Vio borroso antes de que su mundo se apagara por completo. La gravedad lo tumbó de bruses al suelo.

[*]

Aquellos ojos ocultos detrás de los párpados se movían a gran velocidad. Quien está desmayado no logra estacionarse en el mundo de Morfeo, decían, pero él lo hacia, soñaba con una sonrisa marcada continuamente en un rostro que no reconocía, llenos de sombras que se le hacía ecxitantemente familiar. Para cuando los rayos amarillos de un sol voraz se estamparon en su retina —ya no protegida por la piel de sus ojos— se echó a llorar. La sensación de saber lo que había sucedido con él y Veemon se repetía en su pecho agitado. No era más que eso: una sensación desagradable que lo llevaba a la misma situación de antes.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, susurrando un nombre que no llegó a llenar su sentido del oido.

[*]

—Recuerdame por qué quieres hacer esto.

—No seas un crío, Daisuke. ¿No te da curiosidad?

Daisuke parpadeó confundido. Lo que pedía Miyako no tenía razón de ser. Ellos dos eran como el negro y el blanco, el invierno y el peor de los veranos calurosos, simplemente, no podían juntarse. ¿Por qué le pedía un beso? En el mundo existían millones de muchachos, ¿por qué se encaprichaba justamente con su persona?

—Estás actuando muy rara.

—¡Daisuke! Yo... E-eto... ¡¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil?! No te he pedido nada del otro mundo

—¡¿No?! Estás loca. ¡Claro que pides mucho! No lo haré.

—¡E-ERES UN-...! —Miyako asestó su bolso contra la cabeza del otro, mandándolo lejos, cayendo boca bajo en el suelo.

Daisuke se quejaba y gritaba cuánta palabra soez se sabía. Definitivamente no entendería a las mujeres. Más era el tiempo que él y Miyako discutían del que estaban de acuerdo en algo. ¿Ahora le pedía un beso? ¿Con qué propósito? No se equivocó nunca al catalogarla: Miyako era una extravagancia llena de torpezas. Un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Demasiado única, demasiado atolondrada, demasiado ella.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —Se tomaba la cabeza, una lágrima gorda descendía de uno de sus ojos.

Miyako echaba humo por las orejas, casi que escupía fuego por la boca. Enojada, contesto:

—¡ _Porque-eres-un-"RRRRIDÍCULO"!_

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos, volvió a sentarse en el pasto verde, antes de refutar las palabras de la otra:

—¿Y si soy un ridículo por qué querías besarme?

No tenia bases para alegar nada a su favor. Parpadeó más calmada antes de echarse a reír.

—No te endiendo ni un poco, estás muy loca. ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

A partir de esa frase, con la guardia baja, Daisuke fue atacado por una chica mucho más alta y mayor que él, algo rara y con problemas emocionales muy serios. Eso pensó Daisuke tiempo después. Miyako saltó hasta el cuerpo ignorante de Motomiya y se amarró al cuello de éste en un abrazo lleno de brusquedad. El beso llegó casi que al instante como un choque de dos trenes a alta velocidad. No lo vio venir. Sorprendido de que sus manos se movieran por cuenta propia hasta las caderas de la otra, y de que su lengua abriera camino hacia un beso más profundo, Daisuke cerró los orbes, abiertos como platos hasta ese segundo.

No supo decir, inmediatamente, qué le parecía besar a aquella chiflada. Eso sí, quería seguir probándo cada centímetro de su boca. Desagradable no era.

Él aventurero, ella experta. Detrás de arbustos enanos, escondidos del mundo.

[*]

Figuras extrañas aparecían cuando apagaba la mirada. Luces que iban de todos los colores, siendo el amarillo el que más resaltaba debido a la luz encandecente del día, su mente se volvía un universo infinito, la variedad de luces como fuegos artifiales predominaba cuando apretaba los ojos. No deseaba volverlos a abrir, ¿para qué? Estaba solo.

Fue fugaz, como un relámpago. La imagen de una muchacha de largo cabello fluctuó dentro de aquel universo infinito de luces. Ya no solo era una sonrisa, sino que también tenia una lisa y sedosa cabellera lila que iba y se mecía en dirección con el viento.

«Daisuke». Escuchó en un ronroneo. Un murmullo menos fuerte que los latidos, nuevamente regulados, de su corazón. Despertó como si acabara de salir de debajo del agua.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, sabiendo que la respuesta no llegaría nunca.

¿Su imaginación?

Se mecia como en un barco a la deriva. Tendido en el suelo boca arriba, con los brazos abiertos, formaba con el cuerpo una T perfecta. Humedeció sus labios agrietados y secos, o eso intentó, desde hace mucho que estaba en ese lugar, quizás horas, pero parecían años en los que él calor jamás se fue, ya no tenia saliva en su boca pastosa, humedecer la delicada piel se volvía imposible. El cielo rojo se extendía hasta el más allá. Ni aves ni digimons cruzándo en él. Escuchaba voces, saboreaba olores, deliriba.

Estaba yéndose de a poco, sus extremidades se adormecían.

—Ayúdame —musitó.

[*]

Algo que podía decirse de la lluvia era que lograba serenar a las masas. Las calles se llenaban del sonido de gotas muriendo en el suelo, mientras que las personas buscaban el calor en su hogar o en algún bar o café ameno. Habia quienes esperaban debajo de toldos en las tiendas cerradas a que la lluvia cesara, otros conducían esperando despejar la mente de los problemas, pocos preferían dejarse mojar por el agua de las nubes. Miyako pertenecía a aquel pequeño porcentaje.

El cabello mojado se pegaba en la cara, su postura era desganada. Sentada en el banco del parque central, miraba como se golpeaban las gotas de lluvia unas sobre otras dentro del charco de agua que se había formado por el desnivel del piso.

No quería que nadie la encontrara, por ello prefirió esconderse en el rincón más oscuro del parque, el mismo que era, convenientemente, el más rodeado por los árboles y vegetación. Un sitio perfecto para quienes buscaban la soledad.

Daisuke había logrado dar con ella. Un golpe de suerte. Tanto él como sus otros compañeros habían salido en busca de la muchacha una vez que sus padres llamaron porque la misma no habia llegado a casa temprano. Él pensó en decirle muchas cosas poco agradables al encontrarla, que sabía ella respondería con insultos y gritos, aun así quería decirle cuán egoísta y poco considerada era al preocuparlos de esa manera. Pero al verla tan triste y empapada, la molestia desapareció.

Daisuke caminó con sumo cuidado para no alterarla y, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, prefirió guardarse las palabras y callarse.

El paraguas quedó sobre los dos. Motomiya la acompañó en su soledad. Esa noche, Miyako lloró en el huesudo hombro del amigo.

[*]

—Miyako. —dijo al despertar— Miyako. —Volvió a mover sus labios.

No se escuchaba. Hablaba sin escucharse.

El cuerpo sin reaccionar. Tan pesado como el plomo, pese a sus esfuerzos, no atendía al llamado. Por más que Daisuke quisiera moverse, estaba en la misma posición. El cielo igual de solitario y rojo, el rayo partiéndolo en dos. El olor a hierro podrido. La mirada de Veemon perdida. Los latidos del corazón como bombos regresaban. El calor haciendo sudar su cuerpo, evaporandolo eventualmente; el sol vehemente agrietando su piel. El dolor más punzante reabría las heridas, lo entumecía. Lloró, a pesar de que no habían lágrimas que escaparan de sus ojos. Las luces de colores creadas por su propia mente lo cegaban. No sabía qué hacía allí y por qué nadie lo sacaba de su miseria.

«Despierta», se escuchó lejano, como en un sueño «Daisuke, despierta».

No quería hacerlo.

—No he dejado de soñar —Fueron sus palabras, muy apesadumbradas.

—Sigues haciéndolo —Le respondió la voz.

—¿Eres Miyako?

No la estaba mirando, pero supo que había negado con la cabeza. La caricia sobre su frente desvió la atension del dolor en el cuerpo. Flotaba en una nube. Se sentía cálido. Otra mano se metía debajo de la camisa, directo hacia su pecho, estaba fría. Sintió alivio.

—Moriré, ¿cierto? —Le preguntó a quien prestaba sus muslos como almohada para su cabeza. El resto del cuerpo le hacia sombra.

—Sigues vivo —respondió.

—Preferiría que no. Veemon ya no está, el dolor hace que me desmaye y hable contigo. ¿Acaso existes? ¿Eres mi mente que se burla de mi miseria? ¿Un ángel?

Abrió los ojos para verla.

Despertó en una cama con sábanas amarillas. Era un hotel del amor, lo reconoció por su extravangante temática aunque nunca hubo estado allí, tal vez. La campana de viento en la salida hacia el balcón tintineaba al ser movida por la brisa costera de Odaiba. Los espasmos del último orgasmo no desaparecían todavía. Miyako salió desnuda del baño, con una toalla enrollada en su cabeza, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y él sonrió. Daisuke la rodeó con los brazos, besando un lunar en su espalda. Ella le pidió un respiro. Él chasqueo la lengua como gesto inmaduro.

—Juguemos-...

—Eso quiero, pero tú no quieres seguir.

—... Videojuegos. Quise decir. —Se puso de pie. Escondiendo la piel blanca debajo de un albornoz—. No elegí este hotel por nada.

—¿No estás muy grandesita para estas cosas?

Las orejas hirvieron por el comentario del otro:

—¿Me llamas vieja? Solo soy un año mayor que tú. Además de que Koushirou es mayor que yo y sigue jugando...

Daisuke se echó a reír.

—No puede ser que me haya enamorado de una ñoña. ¡Encima toda una vieja pervertida!

—¡Que no soy ñoña ni vieja!

La pantufla que acababa de ocupar Miyako se dispraró desde su pie hasta el hombro de Daisuke. Vaya patada que lanzó. La misma accion desató más carcajadas en el muchacho.

—Estás loca, Miyako. Acabo de decirte por primera vez que me enamoré de ti, que te amo, y tu solo escuchaste que te dije vieja ñoña.

Tras pensarlo mejor, Miyako se sumó a las risa de su pareja. Realmente podía ser despistada.

[*]

—Fue solo otro sueño —Se dijo así mismo. Sin saber que lo seguían escuchando.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Miyako lo observaba.

—No. No es un sueño. Es un recuerdo de otra vida —le contestó ella.

—Habias dicho que no eras Miyako. Luces igual. Permite ves... Diferente.

—No. No soy Miyako. —Sonrió. Seguía pareciendo que soñaba—. No soy _tú_ Miyako.

—En este mundo ella no es mía.

—Eso no lo sabes aún.

—¿Sabes qué me pasó? ¿Qué le sucedió a ella?

La otra Miyako negó. Sus labios se movieron antes de que el mundo en donde se encontraban fuese tragado por el cielo que ya no era rojo, sino negro. Por primera vez, anochecía.

La otra Miyako desapareció como un espejismo.

—¿En dónde estas? —Esta vez sí estaba solo.

Sucedió de golpe, como aspirar un mosquito mientras se habla rápido. La recordó. La vio caer. Ella estaba... Al girar el rostro, miró las gafas redondas rotas, el digivice salpicado de sangre no muy lejos, y a Miyako inconsciente respirar lento.

Deseó que fuese otro sueño, una ilusión.

Como pudo empujó el cuerpo, que parecía ser acuchillado por miles de dagas venenosas, hasta quedar boca abajo. Una vez pegado el grito de dolor y quedado de frente contra la arena caliente, con sus brazos y codos se arrastró. Con cada centímetro que se movía era sentido en sus heridas como hormigas que mordían la piel al rojo vivo. Como mazos gigantes triturando los huesos. Como si se arrastrara en carbón encendido. Pero pese a su esfuerzo, Miyako se alejaba más y más. Era inútil. Se sentía frustrado.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber—. ¿Por qué estaban así?

La respuesta llegó de pronto como imágenes en un video. Uno por uno habían sido derrotados por aquel digimon. El dolor le recordó cómo poco a poco fueron cayendo, vencidos ante el enemigo que no se detuvo a hacer preguntas y dejar en claro qué buscaba. Atacó sin más. Ni siquiera Ken pudo darle un nombre a aquél gigantesco y poderoso digimon. ¿Era uno? Tampoco estuvieron seguros. Lo que sí supo fue que terminó transportado hacia otro universo. Y desde entonces el tiempo se congeló junto con los recuerdos de la batalla.

—¡Daisuke! —La voz vino desde atrás. Era inconfundible. Era Hikari.

—¡También está Veemon! —agregó Agumon.

—¿Están bien? —Yagami Taichi también corría en su auxilio.

Llegó hasta él, al ver que seguía vivo, el alivio desinfló su pecho. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y prometió que todo estaría bien. Quizá fue un gesto o su manera de mirarlo u otra vez Daisuke había acabado soltando el nombre que repitió últimamente en el desierto, y que sus oídos no alcanzaron a escuchar desde que viajó a aquel recóndito lugar. El hecho fue que Taichi terminó asegurándole que Veemon y Miyako estaban bien, que no se preocupara y él se dejó caer en sus brazos, vencido por los acontecimientos.

La sonrisa adornaba su rostro. En medio de su agónica aventura, tuvo una revelación.

Más tarde, semanas después, terminaría en el hospital armando una discusión con quién acabaría convirtiéndose en su futura novia.

¡Fin!

[*]

No es lo que esperaba. Perdonenme la vida. Es que no tengo pc. Tuve que escribir desde la tablet y es feo. Pero quería cumplir. No para ganar, que no. Pero sí para quedarles bien, estuve a un estornudo de pedir perdón por dejar el concurso. ¡Pero terminé!

No me gusta aclarar nada, pero el digimon era Alphamon. Como Alphamon maneja los tiempos, quiero pensar que los envió a un lugar donde de alguna manera podían recordar cosas que en su línea de tiempo no sucedía aun o no sucedió (Es Kenyako la canon). Por eso, a pesar de tener catorce años, sueña en un sueño(?) recuerdo haber estado con ella.

Leí amarillo tiene como uno de sus significados "Tragedia", de todos modos usé directamente el color.

#GraciasFerdPorLaIdeaDelTitulo #Grazzie!Mile

#SorrySorry

Ciao!


End file.
